Oh, Radio
by dashinginconverse
Summary: "Woo woo woo, Beth, you know it." He started to fist pump and Beth just stared at him, trying to weigh the pros and cons of knocking his teeth in. ZackBeth, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything!_

_**Summary: "Woo woo woo, Beth, you know it." He started to fist pump and Beth just stared at him, trying to weigh the pros and cons of knocking his teeth in. ZackBeth, oneshot**_

_Um. Yeah. I've had this idea in my head for forever. And I am not ashamed in the least bit. Lol. This just seemed like a fun little piece to write, since Zack is so...goofy and Beth is so...not. And besides, I haven't written for either of them yet. So I figured it should be a learning experience. Anyway! I hope y'all enjoy!_

* * *

**Oh, Radio**

* * *

Beth Phoenix sighed as she sat down on the provided bar stool, currently questioning why she was dragged here, and what else she could possibly be doing in place of this current..._adventure_.

She can't think of anything else other than she would either be working out or eating a late supper while watching the latest episode of her favorite crime drama. Sure, it might seem like a completely boring night, but to her it was one of her favorite things to do. She never really had developed a taste for the night life, least of all being a barfly, but Natalya had begged and begged and begged so much that it started to give Beth a headache, so really she had no choice but to acquiesce or else the resulting aneurysm would certainly kill her.

So here she was, sitting at some random bar, trying not to be repulsed by her surroundings and how most likely this place was teeming with bacteria that could give her numerous, unmentionable diseases.

Beth shuddered. Really, the aneurysm didn't sound so bad, now.

People were gyrating all over the place, pressed so tightly against one another that it must be illegal in at least thirty four states. The music was blaring, awful, lyric-less crap that the Glamazon tried to avoid at whatever cost, but it apparently had a beat that everyone enjoyed. Still, it surprised her that so many people were enjoying dancing to music that sounded as if a tambourine and a chainsaw had a bastard child.

Maybe she just belonged in a biker bar, where the music of choice was Metallica or something...

A smile crept over her face at the thought. At that point she turned to the bartender and ordered a club soda. She was the designated driver, after all. She could practically hear Alicia and Kelly babbling on from their small table, standing up near the small balcony that overlooked the dance floor. Natalya had taken Eve down to the dance floor, while Beth just decided to sit at the bar, looking as dejected as some kind of drunken cowboy in one of those movies her father loved so much.

Some of the guys had come with them, too. Jack, Dolph, Miz, and Alex were currently patrolling not-so-subtly around the rest of the girls, while the fifth guy in their party was currently -

"Spike your hair, bro!"

- well, doing nothing else but being Zack Ryder.

Beth could hear his carefree, nonsensical shouting even over the din of loud voices and even louder music. It might have made her smile, if she were not in the direct eyeline of a few of her closest friends.

The bartender returned with her soda, giving her a light smile that could have been flirty, but Beth wasn't that interested. She had other things to worry about, after all. Like what it would take for her to get another title shot. Even thinking of work when she was supposed to be having fun. Oh, the other Divas would've loved to rag on her about that.

She ran a finger along the edge of the glass, hearing it chime softly as she did so. For a moment, she was able to forget the fact she was in a too-loud bar, having a non-alcoholic beverage and sticking out like a sore thumb, being the only one at the bar itself. Apparently some famous DJ had decided to drop by this particular club tonight, and everyone piled on the dance floor and towards the edge of the balcony to get a glimpse except for Beth, who really couldn't care less.

To be frank, Beth kind of felt like a babysitter.

She almost missed it when he passed her, but she faintly recognized someone's familiar clunking footsteps - loud even in the deafening surroundings - jolting to a stop behind her. "My broskette, what are you doing?"

And Beth rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised they didn't escape her skull.

Knowing she couldn't really ignore him, she turned around and was assaulted with the sight of a very happy looking Zack. Goofy shades perched on his face, bright colors making up his clothing, hair spiked to strange perfection, white teeth bared in a smile.

_Dork,_ she thought automatically.

"Why are you all alone?" he asked her, strange concern entering his voice.

Beth snorted at him. "And you care because...?"

"Well, I picked this club, yo," he said, smiling. "I'd hate it if anyone wasn't having fun."

Another snort. "Okay."

Zack cocked his head to the side, reminding Beth of a puppy.

"Ya know, you could answer me...uh...properly?"

"Oh, _properly_. Big word for you. I'm impressed."

Zack didn't get offended like she thought he would, only gave a laugh in response. This further cemented the whole "puppy" quality he had about him.

Beth fought a smile, but ended up asking the question that was on her mind, "What do you want, exactly?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to word something. Either that or all the blonde highlights had finally decided to seep into his brain and cause permanent damage. After a while, he looked at her with a blossoming grin. "Dance with me."

Beth, who had been casually sipping on her soda at the time, spit it out, much to the bartender's dismay, but much to the amusement of Zack himself.

"Nice spit-take," he said, nodding his head as if impressed.

"I try," Beth croaked, clearly not seeing his amusement in this whole situation.

"So, yeah." Zack held out a hand. "Dance?"

The relentless beating of music had not ceased. Beth felt the beginnings of a migraine stir in her head, but nonetheless she gave Zack a glare that could curdle milk. "Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, I'm so convinced now."

Zack wrinkled his nose a bit - Beth did _not _think it was cute, _no _- and then said, "I'll leave you alone if you dance with me."

Oh, now _that _was tempting.

The music had changed now from the chainsaw-tambourine mixture to something vaguely resembling wind chimes and boat horns. Yeah, Beth didn't know either.

"Fine," Beth said. "But only if you'll leave me alone afterward."

"I dunno!" Zack mused childishly. "After dancing with me, _you _might not be able to leave _me _alone." He gave her a wink and then forcibly grasped her hand, pulling her from her seat at the bar and leading her down the stairs that emptied onto the dance floor.

Beth just stood there as he danced around, putting his hands on his hips and acting like the complete goofball that he was. She really wasn't sure if what he did was classified as dancing. In all actuality, anything that was happening in this club was the opposite of dancing. But she found herself smiling, though. That was the extent of what she would give him. She wasn't a dancer by any means, so really the fact that she hadn't knocked his lights out was a testament to self growth.

Or something.

Zack tried to move her hips back and forth with his hands as the two of them - reluctantly, on her part - swayed to the music.

"Woo woo woo, Beth, you know it!" He started to fist pump and Beth just stared at him, trying to weigh the pros and cons of knocking his teeth in. Their hips were still moving from side to side in synchronicity as the beat of the music ran through her from the soles of her feet to the roots of her hair.

A brilliant smile stole over his face. "There ya go," he said, lightly enough that only she could hear.

It was then Beth realized she was out-right grinning. Not just the reserved little smile from before, but a full grin, teeth and all. She wondered just how much she looked like Zack in that moment.

"Shut up," she told him, but the grin never left her face.

The two of them continued to dance - though, sometimes, she had to question what Zack classified "dancing" as - and Beth found out that she was capable of having a good time, even in a place in which she felt she didn't belong.

Beth also found out that, despite his awful dance moves and his complete shamelessness, Zack was a pretty good guy.

Just don't tell him she said that.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
